The Enigma of the Hero's Regrets
by Luster Candy
Summary: What could bind the Hero of Time to the unfortunate Hero of Twilight? Why must the Hero's Shade aid this cursed youth to once again liberated Hyrule from its own misery? Using many fan theories put forth and Nintendo's own confirmations, the pieces of the Hero of Time's life after saving Hyrule and Termina are attempted to be pieced together. I will be adding chapters soon. R&R.
1. Fate, Questioned

**Fate, Questioned**

* * *

Verdant horizons so lush and vivid with a somber wind that bellows. Guidance from the leaves; an allure of a soft humming bass. The familiar sight of dancing greenery was a grand relief. To return to primordial freedom and desired loneliness, his heartbeat grew calmer. He could breathe easy. He is cautiously submitting to the sublime emerald of the woods.

He sleeps amongst the wild brush underneath a slightly misshapen tree. O how long it has been since he dreamt this deeply. The divine toils of a bound fate wear heavily on his youth. The moon watches him as it sits above the forest. His partner this silent evening, Epona, rests nearby as she too, surrenders her burden. A simple midnight fantasy becomes the conclusion to a grand ordeal. As they say, tomorrow is another day.

Misdirection and confusion are the forest's specialty. Finding the way back to Hyrule may prove more difficult than he once realized. Blind wandering has consequences in these woods. He has been warned: the woods will drive him mad. Alas, this was the solitary exit of Termina. This place has led him to an unwarranted mission and no closer to his original search. Perhaps he should have stayed in Hyrule. Perhaps he should have stayed in Termina. Was this to be his final resting place? Would he become one with this accursed place? He, who confronted the hastened finale of both Hyrule and Termina, shall not meet his end amongst the trees. He must continue on, for his destiny must not stop here. With his head level, he continued forward on his journey back home. The sun seemed to dance ever hastily in his prolonged hunt for the exit. Time teased him and walked ever slower. His mind wandered as did his feet. Never has he had the time to freely fantasize without the harsh influence of a pressuring destiny. The Hero can now find refuge in the woods of a future madman.

The Lost Woods, such an apt name. Aimless footsteps find a home here. Those unfortunate enough to fall victim to these woods walk with the eminent threat of a savage transformation. Each step can bring one closer to a despairing end, or the salvation of escape. The once alluring notes of the trees turned to a dissonant reminder of one's helplessness. To become a hideous monster; to be entranced by the will of the trees, the dance of the wind. Harmonizing with the hidden music, shedding that which formally expressed civility. Finally becoming unified with the inner beast, a physical prison in the decayed body of what was. All that had been stripped, all that was established, was now a cold ivory form. Passionless in only thought and mindless in only rage, sentenced to wander as a Stalfos.

The curse of the Lost Woods.

Though not all nefarious, the curtains of vines and winding pathways veil many more misplaced destinies from those not suited for them. Unfortunately for him, the woods did not save him from his own inescapable, reluctant courage.

Heroism and fortitude come at a cost of one's future. No day leaves untouched by the reminders of his hardships. The silence of the leaves encourages him to touch that which he has avoided. Though still young, he has traveled across time and space. He has seen the disaster of the future, the ignorance of the past, and the despair of the present. He has been faced with decimation at the hands of raw malice. No thought has restriction, no fantasy off limits. He begins to wonder if he wants to resign his divine burden. His Goddess-given fatal heroism has led him to these forsaken woods, in search of a way back to an utterly doomed land. In the face of a twisted desire, his courage manifests itself loyally. However, in the face of a questionable holy truth, his courage is accompanied by heresy. Do the Goddesses understand his broken salvation? An honor to be directed by such an exalted role; a displeasure to become subservient to an ideal that only brings exertion. Is it heretical to loathe his strength? He was disturbed by the pathway of his thoughts. When will he find the desired distraction of Hyrule? Epona gave a familiar glance in response to his thoughts. Maybe she too, is questioning. Throughout all those heavy and tired amblings, he may have found what he searched for. A mossy, weathered sign read:

**Hyrule  
**

A long awaited haven from such abysmal thinking seemed to, at last be, within reach. He has never smiled at the thought of returning to a ruined, eroded land. Amidst his rare jubilation, he came across the battered stone arch designating the end of the woods, and the beginning of Hyrule.


	2. Acerbate Relief

**Acerbate Relief**

The sight of an incompetent kingdom was always a precursor to hardship. His mortal body can only withstand so much. Today was a different day. The sight of a sun kissed, ignorant Hyrule resulted in his shoulders dropping restfully and his hands unclenching. He hasn't seen these familiar green hills in what seemed an eternity.

He rejoiced in the reality of wandering throughout his homeland. O how he wanted to lie on the banks of the small river leading to the Zora territory, to hear the cool water rush to places known and unknown. A gaze drifting on the shallow crystalline, alas, he did not stray. His hesitation was due, in part, to Epona; she carried him without a fantasy, forward. She steered him down a familiar path. He knew this way well, as the very veins that run down his arm. As he grew near, the smell of dry earth got stronger. A strange welcoming scent, denoting the route to Kakariko, lingered. As they neared, Epona's intent became clear.

His old home in the Kokiri Forest became uninviting after his departure. He had nowhere to go, he had nowhere to rest. A hero without a legacy and a home, such a pleasant title. Maybe he should have stayed in Termina. Maybe he should have taken Romani's offer. He was so consumed with leaving Termina behind; he was desperate for the silence in the woods. His home was the least of his worries. It was a thought that had not graced him throughout his journey. He was fortunate to have a wise companion. She carried him ever closer to Kakariko. The prospect of enjoying his lost years caused the slightest of smiles to appear. As his thoughts left the past and joined the present, his mind laid to rest any worry. He was lost again upon flights of possibilities. Pathways became unobstructed in the face of his resolve.

Dusk came and left him stranded in twilight. He must journey with haste, for the field is a foe at night. To reach the desired gate and find refuge in the village of a new beginning, his steed ran faster. Underfoot, the crackling of those who emerge from the ground began to emanate with a ghastly din. Ivory fingers sprouted and the noise grew louder. He remained unwavering as he approached the stairway to Kakariko. Behind him trailed the crimson glow from those accursed eyes. However, relief was just a step away, he had made it.

**Kakariko Village**

Many a time, he has encountered these same buildings and only passed them by. How strange to view them differently, as potential homes. For now, he scouted for an empty place to rest. After a short search, he found a mostly flat rock with a perfectly unobstructed view of the stars. His makeshift bed and the spell of the night carried him quickly into a deep slumber. Behind those eyelids, lied the fantasies of tired boy.

The crawling flicker from a lantern approached his resting place. A familiar voice invaded his dreams as someone laid their hand on him. A gentle shake, unmistakably feminine, took the Hero from dreamland. He was met with the pale gaze of the Cucco Lady. His confusion was more evident than he realized, as he found himself give an audible sigh. She covered him a dark beige blanket; softness graced his cold arms. Away, she led him to her home. Epona trailed behind, curious as to whether she too, was invited. The Cucco Lady stopped before the gate to her enclosure. The rusted iron let out an unpleasant sound and she signaled to Epona, offering with open arms. Delighted, Epona got comfortable as the Cucco Lady made her way back to the gate. She took the Hero by the hand and they continued.

The Carpenter's mustache moved from side to side as he witnessed his daughter come through the doorway, alongside a dirty child. He folded his arms as his daughter led this boy into her bed. She sat next to the Hero and brushed his hair to one side. His eyes closed with the lasting image of her smile. The blanket twisted, enveloping him, as he got comfortable and drifted away. The Cucco Lady stood up and made her way to the stove. She boiled water, all the while, her father stared at her. He shook his weary head, and departed for the second floor. She finished her tea and with one swift blow, the room grew dark.


End file.
